


Doppelgänger

by h_itoshi



Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Don't worry it's just kissing, F/M, I'm surprised nobody wrote this yet, Karaoke and stuff, Set around Peach girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: It's not the first time Mizuki finds herself in a karaoke room surrounded by pretty boys, but it’s definitely the first time said pretty boys are all idols.Prompt: Meet cute
Relationships: Yaotome Hikaru/Yamamoto Mizuki
Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Doppelgänger

**Author's Note:**

> I watched those itajan episodes again and I couldn't help myself? I haven't written straight fic in like 6 years or so, and... ngl, I feel filthy somehow. But I figured this fic had to be written, so I just went ahead and did it lol. And I'm aware Mizuki's married these days but she wasn't in 2017 so, hey
> 
> Also it's not quite on prompt but meeting because you look like each other should count, right?

It's not the first time Mizuki finds herself in a karaoke room surrounded by pretty boys, but it’s definitely the first time said pretty boys are all idols.

“Neee, Momo-chaaan?” Inoo whines in his best annoying voice, leaning his head on her shoulder and sips his surprising choice of whiskey on the rocks, and she doesn’t know what he’s talking about. 

“Yeah whatever.” She tells him with a smile, rolling her eyes and unashamedly shoves him off with a palm on his cheek.

He yelps as he almost spills his drink, and Daiki makes a very loud noise mid-song as Inoo falls onto him instead, and Mizuki laughs.

If there's anything she's learned about Inoo after working with him, it's that he's dumb. Not stupid, he's actually really smart, but he's _dumb_. He lives in his own world and it's fun to be allowed into it, because he says the weirdest things and Mizuki likes that. She knows there were dating rumours about them, as there always is when she's acting with someone popular among girls, but she honestly feels like Inoo is her little brother. He's technically older than her, but he has the little brother vibe.

Sometimes when she hangs out with co-stars, she can’t help but wonder if they have ulterior motives, and she did with Inoo at first because he’s so hard to read. But as soon as she saw how interested he was in Mackenyu, she felt very safe that Inoo did not want to get into her panties.

But there's someone else in the company tonight that she's not sure of at all.

“Hikaru, you're a disgrace! It's our own song!” Daiki yells, his voice loud enough to pierce the walls and probably reach out into the Andromeda galaxy.

Hikaru laughs and puts the microphone down on Mizuki's other side, hanging his head in shame as he clearly messed up the lyrics of one of the cheesy Hey! Say! Jump songs.

“Those are Yamada's lines, I don't know them!” He objects, half tossing the microphone at Daiki, who obviously screeches in response.

Mizuki watches Hikaru curiously, as she has done for most of the night. She was surprised but flattered to be invited out by him, even though it was technically all of them that invited her. But there was something about him that made her feel like this invitation was all him.

He's been eyeing her closely ever since they came into each other's vicinity earlier during the day, and she feels like he watches her the way a fan would, but she knows that's not what it's about.

Inoo's been talking about Hikaru, a lot actually, about how similar she looks to him, and he's even called her Hikaru a couple times.

Now that they're sitting next to each other, thighs touching and his cologne wading into her personal space, she doesn't think that they're that alike. His face is more masculine, obviously, his nose is different and his eyebrows are heavier set than hers. But she's seen him dress up as her, and she can't deny there are similarities then.

“I have to pee!” Inoo whines when Daiki tries to make him choose a song. 

It's one of those things men rarely say around her, and Mizuki turns to look at him and his rosy cheeks and plush pout and she can't help laughing.

“Again? Stop drinking!” Daiki complains, but diligently gets up to follow Inoo to the bathroom like they're teen girls. It's cute. 

It takes her about five seconds after the door closes behind them and the room becomes blissfully silent to realize that it's just her and Hikaru left. There was a manager joining them before, but he got up to leave half an hour or so ago, and so this is the first time they've been alone.

“Are they annoying you?” Hikaru asks politely, looking searchingly at her and she's impressed he picked up the small change in her posture at the silence. 

“No, I'm used to him. It's fun to see him with one of his best friends.” Mizuki says, pulling her legs up underneath her on the couch, high heeled shoes left on the floor. 

Hikaru makes a facial expression that very loudly speaks what he's clearly not allowed to say, and Mizuki nods in understanding.

“Ah.” She smiles, figuring that maybe it'll take Inoo and Daiki a while to come back then.

There's another silence, only the low background noise from the karaoke starting screen, but Hikaru keeps watching her like he's going to draw a realistic picture of her.

“You're staring.” She points out, and he quickly looks away, biting his lip in embarrassment. 

“I'm so sorry.” He says, reaching for his drink with a small laugh. “I've been really nervous to meet you.”

“Oh? Why?” She asks, because she's figured that much, but she doesn't fully understand his reason to be.

Hikaru shrugs, and her eyes linger on his broad shoulders for a moment. “I keep dressing up as you, I've been a little nervous you'd be mad.”

That makes her laugh, because she guessed as much, but it only shows that clearly, he doesn't know her.

“Not at all!” She reassures, reaching for her own glass as she watches his long fingers play with his. “I think you look cute.”

“Really?” He asks, looking genuinely concerned, and she smiles at him, laying a hand on his thigh for reassurance.

“Of course!” She says, squeezing the muscle under her fingers for a moment. “I'm cute, and you look like me, so. You’re cute per default.”

Hikaru looks at her for a long moment, the look in his eyes curious as he glances down at her lingering hand before he speaks. “I'm glad you feel that way.”

She looks back at him, and she thinks about removing her hand for courtesy reasons, but Hikaru doesn't seem to mind it.

“Inoo's shoved me clips of you cosplaying me, but it'd be fun to see it for myself.” She says, because it actually would be fun. She doesn't think she's beautiful or anything, can list 25 flaws with her body just off the top of her head, but she does think Hikaru looks cute when he's got long hair and mascara on. If she squints, he really looks like her then, and who wouldn't want to try and kiss their doppelgänger? “If we're ever on a game show together, let's dress up as each other.”

“Oh?” Hikaru looks surprised, but he shifts a little so that her hand slides a couple centimeters up his thigh. She doesn't know if that was on purpose. “Would you dress up as me?”

“Sure!” She agrees, setting her glass down on the table again. “I like sparkly things and you wear lots of that, don't you?”

“Lots.” Hikaru agrees with a small laugh, and even though his teeth are a bit crooked it's a charming smile. 

Mizuki weighs her options for a moment, feels his muscular thigh under her hand and breathes in his spicy cologne.

“Hikaru-kun? Do you have a girlfriend?” She finally just asks, and his eyes widen in surprise at the question. 

“Oh, uhm... No.” He finally says, and the small blush on his cheeks is so cute. “Do you?”

“No.” She smiles and can't help but tease a little. “Not a boyfriend either.”

But he just nods in understanding, and she wonders because she vividly remembers Inoo bluntly asking if she had a girlfriend or boyfriend.

“I just have to ask, do I come off as a lesbian?” She asks, frowning, and it definitely grabs Hikaru's attention as he quickly backpedals. 

“No no no! I just, I'm used to-” He starts, but stops himself when she starts smiling.

She's starting to realize that maybe other sexual orientations are more normal for these idol boys than for your ordinary actor dude.

“I'm sorry.” She apologizes, figuring she should explain herself. “It's just that you and Inoo are the only people who's ever really considered that I might have a girlfriend.”

Hikaru shrugs, and he looks bashful suddenly. “I know a lot of girls with girlfriends.”

“Good for them.” Mizuki says honestly, because wouldn't dating another girl be the dream? If only she wasn't so fond of broad shoulders and hard dicks. “Guys are jerks. But they're hot.”

That makes Hikaru laugh.

“They can be hot.” He agrees, and she tilts her head curiously as he slowly sets his glass down and properly turns to her. “But so are girls.”

It's like his voice just dropped a full octave and it feels like her ovaries just twisted themselves.

“Yeah?” She asks, wetting her lips and looking up at him under her mascara covered lashes, a move she learned and perfected during her early modelling days.

She expects him to just go for it, but he's gentle, leaning in slowly, raising a hand to her cheek and brushes her hair away. She draws a shaky breath in anticipation as he comes close enough for her to be able to count his eyelashes, before her eyes fall closed as he kisses her.

His lips are a little chapped but he's a really good kisser for an idol, like he's actually kissed girls before, and she happily tilts her head where he guides her for the angle to get better.

It's a slow, soft kiss, and she likes it a lot, thinking that it's been a long time since someone really kissed her. She raises her hands to his shoulders, feeling heat trickle through her stomach as she thinks about clinging to them as he fucks her.

There's a tongue lapping at her lipgloss for a second, and she willingly parts her lips, lets him into her mouth to explore.

Then there's a loud noise outside the door and they scramble apart just in time before the door opens and Inoo and Daiki stumble inside.

“Daiki broke the soap!” Inoo calls, and Daiki loudly protests, and Mizuki glances over at Hikaru fluffing up his hair and clearing his throat.

“I did not, if you hadn't pushed me it wouldn't-” Daiki complains, and Mizuki tunes them out for a moment as she reaches for her glass and crosses her legs to try and stop the tingling. 

Inoo sits down next to her and he smells faintly of cigarettes, which makes her nose twitch.

“So did you guys have fun back here?” Inoo asks, talking over Daiki still yelling about the soap incident, and he sounds like he's just asking to make Daiki mad that he's changing the subject rather than actually wondering. But then he glances over and smiles, motioning towards his lips. “Ne Hikaru, your lipgloss is smeared.”

Hikaru immediately flushes pink, and it's cute. He quickly reaches up to wipe his lips with his sleeve, and Mizuki turns to look at Inoo, who just looks back very knowingly.

At least she figures she has his approval then.

She stays for another couple karaoke songs, then declines another drink and picks up her things to leave. She hugs them all, and very discreetly slips a card with her phone number into Hikaru's back pocket when it's his turn. He smells nice and her body doesn't want to let his go.

“Call me.” She says with a small smile, before hoisting her handbag up on her shoulder and turns to leave without waiting for a response.

The way he hugged her answered for him.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write half of the Love February prompts, [here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1ftDAHBxVtsYIrcV15NSQQu3XBXufP7tSPZV431WCM6I), which means four each week. And I decided that it was a good time to try out stuff I've been meaning to write but never did, so please allow me to rename it my personal Rarepair February. If you like something, please let me know and maybe I could expand on that pair lol


End file.
